Do I dare to look?
by Jude16
Summary: Harry and Ginny are alone in the common room. Ron and Hermione are alone near the shrieking shack. First fic, don't be mean! HG, RHR


_Do I dare to look? Maybe he won't notice…but what if he does? No. He won't. He never notices me. Just one look is all I need to get my mind off of him…, _IGinny Wealsey, thought furiously in my head. I was sitting in the armchair across from the couch in the Gryffindor common room. The common room had been empty since everyone was at Hogsmade, and the first and second years were on a field trip with Hagrid. I had been reading a series of muggle comic books Hermione had lent to me called "Archie Digests" or something like that. I had become quite fascinated by the art and the humour in the books, when suddenly, _he_ sat down on the couch across from me.

I was finding it hard to concentrate.

_Just one glance… _

I cautiously looked up at him. I was shocked to see him staring at me in a funny, yet interesting way. His piercing green eyes suddenly widened with fear and his head snapped back down to the book he was reading. He knew he'd been caught.

I smiled as my heart fluttered momentarily. _Why_ _was he looking at me,_ I wondered.

I looked up at him once more and saw that he was once again staring at me. I smiled at him kindly, as he blushed furiously and gave a weak smile back. Sighing, he shut his book, closed his eyes and laid back on the couch.

_I wonder…_

I slowly got up and quietly walked over to where he was resting. I bent down and gently nudged his arm.

"Harry?"

Harry's P.O.V

I sat down on the couch near the fire, in the Gryffindor common room. I started reading a book I had picked up from Hogsmade, when I suddenly noticed that I was sitting across from Ginny Weasley. I looked up and almost gasped. Her long red flowing hair was tied up in a messy pony tail, and the light from the window seemed to hover over her, making her bathed in the brilliance of the light. She looked simply…

_Beautiful…,_ I thought as I continued to stare at her.

Suddenly Ginny looked up at me. Our eyes locked momentarily, making my heart race. My eyes widened in shock, and I snapped my head back down to my book.

_Oh bullocks, she must have seen me staring at her… it's hard not to, though, _I thought.

I couldn't help but have the sudden urge to stand up, walk over to her and kiss her. I nervously looked up again and smiled. She looked so peaceful reading her book. Suddenly, she looked up at me again. I didn't look away. Neither did she. She smiled at me kindly, and I managed to give a weak smile. I felt my face burn.

Sighing, I shut my book, closed my eyes and laid back on the couch.

_She's so beautiful… why didn't I see it before? I can't ask her out though… for one thing she doesn't fancy me anymore… and she might think I went loopy if I asked her to go out with me… ARGH! This isn't making any sense to me…,_ he thought furiously, _I wonder what Ron would say if I told him I fancied his little sister… ugh… this isn't good… Maybe if I just asked her…,_ Suddenly my thoughts were cut off by a slight push on my arm and…

"Harry?"

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. What I didn't realise, was that Ginny was directly above me. My forehead smashed into hers, and she screamed and fell over, on to the floor. I heard her head hit the floor with a thud.

"OH MY GOD, GINNY!" I cried. I looked over to see her sprawled on the floor.

I jumped off the couch and sat down beside her. I shook her gently.

"Ginny? Ginny? Please wake up Ginny, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I apologised. She wouldn't move.

"Ginny!" I cried. "Why wont you wake up?" I asked furiously.

"…Because I'm not sleeping, you moron." Was her reply. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Gotcha."

I stared at her in surprise and shock. Suddenly I had a mischievous grin on my face. "Why you little… you're gonna pay for that!" I laughed and jumped on top of her legs to make sure she couldn't move. I started tickling her mercilessly as she shrieked with laughter.

"Harry!... Stop it!" She cried, through the laughter.

"Not until you say sorry!" I replied and continued to tickle her.

"Never!" She laughed with joy.

"Then prepare to pay!" I shouted. I continued to wrestle with her, tickling her, as she tried to grab at my sides to see if I was ticklish. I swatted her hands away and we both howled with laughter. Suddenly our eyes locked and I stopped tickling her.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, when Ginny seemed to realise just how close our faces were. I noticed to. And I intended to do something about it. I smiled fondly at her and slowly brought my face to hers. As our lips brushed, I felt something that seemed like surges of electricity run through my body. I could tell, Ginny felt it to. I pulled back and looked into her eyes again. She had a look of pure desire in her eyes. I smiled as I cupped her face with my left hand, and using my right hand to prop myself up slightly, I pressed my lips to hers. I was slightly surprised to feel Ginny kissing back. I grinned as I continued to kiss her.

"…Yeah so what are we going to tell… HARRY?" Came a sudden voice.

_Oh snap…_

Hermione's P.O.V (Events leading up to walking in on Harry and Ginny)

I, Hermione Granger, sat on a rock, staring at the shrieking shack. I smiled remembering the times Ron and I had snuck away there to talk.

"Hermione?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Ron walking towards me.

"Hey Ron." I greeted.

"Hi. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing… just thinking…"

"Hermione Granger? _THINKING?_ No… _WAY!_" Ron gasped sarcastically.

I laughed at this. Ron soon joined in. _I love his laugh…_

"Yes. Thinking." I sighed.

"What about?" He asked curiously, taking a seat beside me on the large rock.

I smiled mischievously and picked up a pile of snow. "I was thinking about how I was going to do this!" I yelled and shoved the snow in his face.

Ron looked shocked as I howled with laughter.

"Oh… You are going to PAY for that one, woman!" He shouted with glee as he stood up and chased after me in the deep snow.

I knew I couldn't out run him, but I had a better idea. I hastily picked up a huge pile of snow and flung it at him and started running again. Ron managed to dodge it, but just. He laughed and ran faster. I saw him gaining and squealed slightly as I continued to run in the snow. I ran towards the shrieking shack.

"Oh your not getting away _that_ easily!" Ron shouted at me, still laughing.

I was just about to reach the door when suddenly, Ron grabbed me around the waist and swung me into the air, making him lose his balance and fall over. I screamed as I braced myself for the fall onto the cold snow. But when I fell, I didn't feel cold. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ron underneath me. His eyes were closed.

"Ron?" I asked. He didn't stir. "Ron?" Nothing. "Ron… answer me… this isn't funny…" I said, still lying on top of him.

I checked for his breathing. It was shallow.

"Ronald Weasley, you answer me right now or else I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what?"

I looked at Ron. He had a huge grin on his face and his eyes were open. I stared at him with tears forming at the corners of my eyes and got off of him. I sat up beside him. He slowly sat up to.

"Hermione I-" He started but…

SLAP.

I felt my hand slap his face hard. It left a huge red mark.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell?" He exclaimed. Clearly shocked.

"Don't… you… EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I screamed.

"W-wha-"

"You scared me nearly to death, Ron! I thought you were seriously injured! What the hell made you do something like that! Don't you realise I love you too much to lose you?" I yelled in fury. After a few seconds of just staring at each other, I realised what I had said.

Ron said nothing. He just simply stared at me.

"Ron… I'm… I'm sorry that didn't come out rig-" I started. Although Ron never let me finish my sentence.

Before I could realise what was happening, Ron and taken my face in his gentle hands and kissed me. After a few seconds of shock, I slowly started to kiss him back.

_His lips are so soft…,_ I thought happily, _I could stay like this forever…_

Ron's P.O.V

I started walking towards the shrieking shack. I smiled thinking about how Hermione would meet me there to talk. It seemed as though our friendship had changed a lot lately. And I was glad. Suddenly, something caught my eye.

It was Hermione. She was sitting on a rock. I walked towards her.

"Hermione?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw me.

"Hey Ron."

"Hi. What's up?" I asked. She was clearly deep in thought moments before.

"Nothing… just thinking…"

"Hermione Granger? _THINKING?_ No… _WAY!_" I said sarcastically.

She laughed. _God I love her laugh…,_ I thought as I soon joined in.

"Yes. Thinking." She sighed.

"What about?" I asked as I sat beside her.

She suddenly smiled mischievously and picked up a pile of snow. "I was thinking about how I was going to do this!"

_Uh oh…_

She shoved it in my face.

I sat there shocked as she howled with laughter.

After a few minutes I managed to say, "Oh… You are going to PAY for that one, woman!" As I stood up and chased her through the thick blanket of snow.

Realising she couldn't outrun me, she picked up a pile of snow and flung it at me. I dodged it. I laughed and ran faster. She saw me gaining and made this kind of squealing sound as she ran towards the shrieking shack.

"Oh your not getting away _that_ easily!" I yelled, still laughing.

She had just reached the door when I grabbed her around her waist and swung her into the air, unfortunately losing my balance and falling over. She screamed as we fell. I hit the ground with a thud. Hermione laying on top of me.

_Hmm… I have an Idea…,_ I thought as I decided to pull a prank on her. I closed my eyes.

"Ron?" Came her voice. I didn't move. "Ron?" Her voice came more frantic, but I didn't move. "Ron… answer me… this isn't funny…" She said, still laying on top of me.

She checked my breathing. I forcefully made it sound shallow.

"Ronald Weasley, you answer me right now or else I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what?" I asked suddenly.

She looked at me. I had a huge grin on my face as I stared at her. I suddenly noticed tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She got off of me and sat up. I slowly sat up as well.

_Uh oh… better apologise,_ I thought. "Hermione, I-" I started. But then…

SLAP.

I felt her hand slap my face hard. I guessed that it left some kind of mark.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Don't… you… EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She screamed at me.

"W-wha-"

"You scared me nearly to death, Ron! I thought you were seriously injured! What the hell made you do something like that! Don't you realise I love you too much to lose you?" She shouted in fury. We stared at each other.

_Did she really just say that,_ I thought.

After a few seconds, she realised what she had said.

I just stared at her. A million thoughts running through my head. But there was one that stuck out in my mind.

_What the hell am I waiting for? Kiss her! NOW!_

"Ron… I'm… I'm sorry that didn't come out rig-" She started to say, but I wouldn't let her finish that sentence.

I gently took her face in my hands and kissed her. I was afraid since she wasn't kissing back, but after a few seconds, she started to kiss me as well. My heart swelled with joy.

_I could stay this way forever…_

After what seemed like forever, we broke apart.

I leaned my forehead against hers and sighed.

"That was some apology, huh?" I asked her. She laughed gently.

"Hell yeah." Was all she said.

"Hermione?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

And with that, we walked towards the castle, hand in hand.

As we reached the portrait hole, The Fat Lady noticed that we were holding hands.

"Oh! It finally happened! Sr. Nicholas!" She shouted towards the Gryffindor ghost. He floated his way over.

"Yes, My dear lady?" He asked.

"It's happened! Look!" She gestured towards Hermione and I. We were both blushing hard now.

"Ah! Yes indeed! Congratulations!" He exclaimed happily and floated away.

"Uh yes…" I cleared my throat. "Hungarian Horntail." I clearly said.

"Yes, yes, go in! Go in!" She happily said as the painting swung open.

"Well that was… interesting." Hermione laughed.

"…Yeah so what are we going to tell… HARRY?" I shouted as I saw Harry and Ginny. Harry had her pinned to the ground as they were kissing. They suddenly stopped at stood up as fast as they could.

"Ron! Hermione! I… welcome back!" Harry laughed somewhat nervously.

Harry looked at our joined hands. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you to _FINALLY_ got together hmm? Good for you!" He smiled kindly.

"Harry…" I growled.

Harry gulped as his eyes widened. "Listen mate, I…"

"Harry I've just got one thing to say to you." I glared at him. "You hurt her, and I'll hurt you." Then I smiled and he laughed.

"Wow you really scared me there for a moment. But no, I don't plan on hurting her." He smiled at Ginny, and wrapped his arms around her.

"So… who's up for a game of wizards chess?" I asked. Harry's eyes lightened up and we set up the game as Ginny and Hermione watched and laughed with each other, telling each other about their days.

Yes… It was certainly a very happy ending… Or at least, a very happy beginning.

_**Fin**_


End file.
